A day at the Fair
by secretTHGluver
Summary: Mr. Condor is having a fair to raise money, but when there is no entertainment what will happen.Will there be forbidden love?


**Hey I'm here with a new story... Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly *tear* I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

Sonny's POV:

It was a regular day at work. I arrived 20 minutes before any So Random employee. I listened to Tawni complain about how the guards at the front gate won't let her bring in her little yorkie. I helped Nico and Grady with their problem of the day. I helped feed Zora's animal that she brought to work because she needs adult supervision. Today it was a garden snake. But today at lunch after Chad's weekly apology since we broke up about 3 months ago. I just don't get why he hasn't gave up yet. Mr. Condor made an announcement.

"Can I have everyone's attention," he said in a loud voice. Immediately everyone silenced. "Okay, I'm happy to announce that there will be an annual Condor fair. And… just like last time, you will all participate in this event. Now, you will signup you and your cast to do something at the fair." Mr. Condor had a table set up and casts started signing themselves up on a clipboard.

"If this fair is annual, why haven't I heard of it. I've been here for about two years, " I asked my cast mates.

"Because Sonny, this is only annual when Mr. Condor needs money. So I'm guessing that Mr. Condor doesn't want to spend his own money. So, he's making extra money to spend," said Zora in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, okay. That's selfish, but smart. I'll go sign us up for something," I said getting in line.

_Setting up for fair_

"I can't believe you signed us up for catering," complained Tawni. "I don't want to touch other people's dirty food trays."

"Tawni, this was the only good thing left, unless you wanted to be on the clean-up team," I said smirking to Tawni.

"Well, I'd rather have one of the game booths then working at this snack thing," she said.

"It's called a snack shop and all you have to do is pick up food trays after the customer finishes their food. That's easier compared to Zora having to take orders and Grady charging the customer or Nico throwing away garbage bags. Or even me…I do all the cooking," I said trying to make Tawni feel better.

"Whatever," Tawni said with an attitude.

_At the Fair_

So far, everything has gone well. The customers are happy with our food. Nothing seems like it can go wrong, so obviously something has to go wrong it always does. Oh, no. Here comes Mr. Condor, this must be the thing that goes wrong.

"Hello, So Random cast how is everything going," he asked us smiling.

"Fine sir. Every customer we served is happy," I said smiling back.

"Good…good, so how much money have you made," he said with a straight face.

"Umm…I don't know sir. Let me check," I said opening the cash register. I counted the money inside. "$489.64 sir."

"Fantastic. Keep doing what you're doing," he said grinning and walking away.

"That went well," I said to my cast mates.

_An hour later_

" Hey Tawni when is the entertainment getting here I want to see Jason Derulo perform," I asked the blonde next to me.

"He should be here already on that stage," she answered.

"I'll go ask Mr. Condor," I said walking toward my boss and away from Tawni.

"Um Mr. Condor sir," I said, but he shushed me. He was talking to someone on the phone. Once he was done I asked him about the performance.

I just spoke to him. He can't make it. Now I have no entertainment," he said angrily. "Wait a second. You performed on So Random and the fans liked it. I could have you perform and save money too. Will you perform for free," he asked me desperately.

"Umm…yes sir," I answered afraid of what would happen if I said no.

"Great. I'll give ten minutes to prepare then you get out there on that stage," he said walking away. What have I done.

_Preparing five minutes left till performance_

"Tawni, I'm nervous. I don't even know what song I'll sing," I told Tawni who helping me with my make up.

"Why don't you do that one you performed at the Patio. I liked that one a lot," Tawni said packing up her make up bag.

"Oh. Right I remember that one. I guess I could perform it….Yeah I'll perform it," I said agreeing. With that Tawni walked away with the make up bag.

"Hey Sonny. Can I talk to you for a sec," someone said from behind me. I turned around to see my boyfriend…EX-boyfriend.

"Umm….you have four minutes make it fast," I said looking at the clock.

"Okay, I know you are tired of my constant apologies and wondering why I don't just give up," he said looking me in the eye.

"Well…yeah kinda," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"What I want to know is what does it take to win you back," he said with an anxious look in his eye.

"Look, I don't want this apology speech thing anymore. Everyone apologies, but no one stands up and proves how special that person is to them. I know you've shown that before and I gave you a second chance, but now I just don't know anymore," I said. "Your times up, I gotta go." I got onstage and heard the music start. I began singing.

Tell me what to do, oohh, about youI already know, I can see it in your eyes when you telling the truthCause it's been a long time comin'So where you runin to?Tell me what to do, oohh, about youYou've got your way of speakingEven the air you're breathin'You could be anythingBut you don't know what to believe inYou got the world before youIf I could only show youThat you don't know what to doTell me what to do, oohh, about youSomethin' on your mind, baby all of the time, you can bring out a roomThis day has been a long time comin'I say it's nothing newSo tell me what to do, ooh, about youYou've got your way of speakingEven the air you're breathin'You could be anythingBut you don't know what to believe inYou got the world before youIf I could only show youThat you don't know what to doYou think about itCan you ever change, finish what you've startedMake me wanna stay, tired of conversationShow me something real, find out what your part isPlay it how you feelTell me what to do, ooh, about youIs there any way, anything I can say, won't break us in twoCause it's been a long time comin'I can't stop lovin' you, yeahTell me what to do, ooh, about youYou've got your way of speakingEven the air you're breathin'You could be anythingBut you don't know what to believe inYou got the world before youIf I could only show youThat you don't know what to do(You've got your way of speaking)(Even the air you're breathin') You could be anythingBut you don't know what to believe in(You got the world before you) World before you(If I could only show you) Show youThat you don't know what to do

When I stopped singing the crowd burst into cheers. I've never felt so happy and confident then I did being onstage. I went back stage to see Chad standing there looking at me.

"If you want someone to stand up and show how special you are, you got it," he said walking away from me and onto the stage. I heard girls screaming his name and asking him for autographs.

"Hey everyone. I'd like to sing a song I wrote I hope you like it," he said through the microphone. He said something to the band and walked back to the mic and then the music started. Great, he's going to embarrass himself.

I'm used to being on my ownKeeping my heart shut downIf I don't go there, I won't get hurtBut the pretty girl said "If you never ever gonna get hurt again, how you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"And I like the way she talksAnd I la la la la like the way she spins my world aroundAnd my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kissSo how do we do thisCause I believe you're worth itHow do we do thisWhat to take, and isn't gonna break me downAbout, that nothin can come from nothinSo you better come round, come downHow do we do thisSo tell me get ready cause things are gettin' heavyAnd I don't wanna fall apartCause spending time with you was all I wanna doYou know, It's scary givin up your heartBut you give me that something, been waiting so longAnd I make you smile, that's why I wrote this songAnd I la la la la like the way you spin my world aroundAnd my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kissSo how do we do thisCause I believe you're worth itHow do we do thisWhat to take, and isn't gonna break me downAbout that nothin can come from nothinSo you better come round, come downHow do we do thisI'm risking, one kiss is already takenI'm shaking, heart breakin', I think you'll be one to payAnd I la la la la like the way she spins my world aroundAnd my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kissSo how do we do thisCause I believe you're worth itHow do we do thisWhat to take, and isn't gonna break me downAbout that nothin can come from nothinSo you better come round, come downHow do we do this

Wow he can really sing. I never knew he had a voice like that. Here he comes.

"Does that show you how special you are to me," he said a little breathless.

"Yeah, it does. Thank you," I said smiling in a flirty way.

"So do I deserve a second chance," he said with pleading eyes. His eyes, his deep blue eyes that I missed so much. Grrr. I can't resist the eyes.

"Well…I guess so," I said.

"So are we back together or are you going to say we are just friends like they do in the movies or….," he said, but he stopped because I couldn't help myself and I kissed him. He started kissing back. We pulled apart.

"I'm guessing we're back together right," he said with cute smile that I love so much.

"For now. If you make another big mistake there will be seriously no more second chances," I said smiling at new old boyfriend.

"Hey Sonny. Don't think I won't treat him bad just because you two got back together," I heard Tawni say from a distance. "Wait until the rest find out." Chad and I both laughed.

"Forbidden Love," he said. Did he just say he loves me?

"Oh, so you love me," I said in a flirty tone.

"Well yeah, but you said that you loved me first," he said smirking.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. In your song. You said I can't stop loving you." Darn it. He got me.

"Alright you got me." I chuckled.

"I think the crowd out there is expecting another song."

"Yeah. I'll be back," I said. I gave him a peck and ran onstage and performed another song.

**So, that was my first one-shot. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review. Review…Review…Review. Okay I think you get it. Oh and if haven't read my story Dakota's Ballday Party plz read it and review it. Bye.**

**~ a gurl who luvs swac ~**


End file.
